Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 5 Green LAntern's Light
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser the Flash help out the Spies to foil Sunny Day's evil plan. In the Main Plot: The Totally Spies teamed up with Green Lantern to help him stop Doctor Polaris and Major Snell and Cosmo from making the Earth's gravity out of control. In the B-story Clover becomes Jealous when Britney returns to the team and started to hit on Blaine.


Totally Spies and The Heroes of DC Episode 5 Green Lantern's Light

In the Teaser the Totally Spies were tied up over a volcano. Suddenly Sunny Days came to see the Spies for the last time.

Sunny Days

So isn't the Spies of WOOHP again glad to meet you again.

Sam

What are you up too sunny?

Sunny Days

Simple I'm going to use the lave from every Volcano in the world and launch all of it into outer space to increase the Sun's heat lest making everyone buy my tanning spray to increase my sales.

Clover

But you are also getting rid of all of the magma in the Earth's core.

Alex

And causing the Earth to be destroyed.

Sunny Day

I don't care besides I got myself a little space satiation in orbit.

Sunny Days pulled the leaver down witch causes to rise down the crane to place the Spies into the lava.

The Flash

Hey there Sunshine.

Sunny Days turn her attention to the Flash.

Sunny Days

And who do you so post to be?

The Flash

You didn't heard of me.

Sunny Days

Nope

The Flash

The names Flash part of the Justice League and by the way that tan does suit you.

Sunny Day

Oh my do you really like my tan?

The Flash

Hey if I buy you tanning spray I'll by the same color as you.

Sunny Days

Oh stop your making me blush.

Clover

Wait is the Flash faulting?

Alex

Looks like it.

Clover

I mean look at him he is faulting with a baddie.

Alex

Did a baddie fault with you?

Clover

Yeah and I just ignore him.

Sam uses the laser lipstick to cut free of the rope. The Spies activated their jetpack backpacks to get up to the Volcano.

Sunny Day

Wait your just distracting me right?

The Flash

Yes I am.

The Flash kisses Sunny Day on the check and ran off to the top of the Volcano.

The Spies made it to the top of the Volcano. Sunny Days hunch man attack the Spies, but the Spies knocked them out. The Flash also made it to the top of the Volcano.

The Flash

Ok how on Earth we are going to stop this machine?

Sam

I'll take it from here

Sam press a dozen of buttons to turn of the machine but the machine didn't turned off.

Alex

So did you turn off the machine?

Sam

The machine didn't turn off it's still on?

Sunny Day

Looking for something?

Sunny Days was holding the remote to the machine.

The Flash

Only the beautiful face of the Sun Goddess known as Sunny Days.

Sunny Day

Oh my Flash you are such a gentlemen.

The Flash came up to Sunny Days and kissed her. The Spies were shocked and freaked that Flash kisses a Baddie.

Clover

Ok flirting with a baddie is one thing but kissing her that is so off the limits.

Sunny Days

My you are a good kisser.

Flash

Thanks you too.

The Flash shows Sunny that he took the remote from her.

Sunny Day

Hey that's my remote.

Flash

If you want it come get it.

Flash dashed to the edge of the Volcano press the big red button on the remote to turn off the machine and throw the remote into the Volcano.

Sunny Days

No my evil plan has foiled.

Flash raped Sunny Days in rope.

The Flash

Sorry Sunshine a superhero has to do what a Superhero has to do, but we'll meet again.

The Flash wicked at Sunny Days.

Moments later the WOOHP agents picked up Sunny Days.

Jerry

A good job well done, thanks for the assist Flash

Flash

No problem, looks like we're not seeing Sunny Days for a while.

The Flash is holding Sunny Day's phone number.

In New York City all of the tourist are taking photos of the Statue of Liberty. When all of a sudden the Statue of Liberty started too lifted off from the ground. The tourist were shocked and horrified about the Statue of Liberty is being lifted into the air 50 feet off the ground.

And then suddenly all of the tourist are also being lifted off the ground they were scared and wanted help

The Next Day back at the Spies Penthouse the Spies were having breakfast. Blaine came over to have breakfast with the Spies. Blaine knocked on the screen door.

Clover

Blainy glade you made it.

Blaine

Of course I made it I wanted to eat breakfast with my favour girl in the whole wide world.

Clover

Oh that is so romantic of you.

Sam

Um sorry to interrupt.

Alex

But we're here too.

Clover

Yeah, Yeah shore but we have someone special here today and no one could spoil it.

All of Sudden Britney WOOHPed into the Spies penthouse.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Blaine

Britney

Blaine

Hey Brit how are things going for you?

Clover

Yeah and why are you here?

Britney

Well since that I was promoted from the WOOHP Australia office I have to make a shore to be at Antarctica or go to Coast City so I prefer to go to Coast City for a while and after that I plan to come back to Maule U with you guys.

Blaine

And it's so good to see you again.

Blaine hugged Britney Clover was surprised and scared and jealous.

After Breakfast the Spies hanged out onto the beach.

Alex

So how are things going for you?

Britney

Things had been hard on me more missions aren't going so well with me but I get to get a chance to hang with my BSFs Best Spy Friends, including you Blaine

Clover

Yes BSFs

Blaine

Hey did you remember the time that we took out the giant koala.

Blaine

Yeah we did that koala isn't doing harm for everyone in Sydney but we took him out with good old team work.

Sam

So you guys uses to be a duo.

Britney

Yeah we uses to be a duo.

Clover

But now Blaine is on our team and you are back with use hello what is the deal with you two?

Blaine

Well I think that Britney is a sweet partner to me.

Clover becomes jealous.

Clover

Hello you are with me now and why do you still like her?

Alex

Yeah it seems like you for some reason

Clover

Yes like her.

Britney

Hay come down we're just friends.

Clover

Well it better be that way.

Suddenly the spies gotten WOOHP by some very quick sand. They all slide down the WOOHP tunnel and crashes down in Jerry's office.

Sam

You know Jerr having 3 people going down the tunnel is one thing.

Alex

Yeah but having like 5 people is a crowd.

Jerry

Sorry about the WOOHPing and Britney welcome back on the team.

Britney

Thanks for having me back it's so great to see the team again.

Blaine

You got it Brit

Clover

Brit what does that mean?

Jerry

Well looks like a nick name for Britney.

Clover

Well Hello Blaine gave me a nick name too it's Clovy.

Jerry

Well will talke about your jealousy with Britney later but now its mission time.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine and Britney all transform into their spy suits.

Jerry

All over the world the greatest landmarks are floating in the air for no reason at all.

Alex

Wow that is totally off a Sci-Fi movie.

Sam

So do you think it has some contention to one of our old baddies that we locked up?

Jerry

I'm not shore but your mission is to find out who had done it and bring him or her to justice, and now for you gadgets.

The gadgets dropped down from the ceiling

Jerry

Today you shall have the Zero G's flying boots, the reversing perfume, the clue finding robot dog ,the gravity controlling curling iron, the gravity gaming controller the electro matter baseball bat and the bubble shield bubble gum.

Alex

Thanks boss.

Jerry WOOHP the spies out of his office.

The Spies arrived in Spain where they go under cover as tourist to see if the attacker is going to strike here. While they were in Spain the Spies took a picture of the Sagrada Família.

Blaine

That is one big building right there.

Britney

Yeah remember that time we climbed up the Tokyo Tower blind folded.

Blaine

Yeah and after the catch the baddie the mayor of Tokyo rewarded us with sushi.

Alex

Wow you guys got free sushi.

Sam

You guys were lucky.

Clover

Yes lucky.

Blaine

Do you have sometime on your mind Clovy.

Clover

What me no I don't have anything on my mind I just want to force on the mission.

Alex

Well someone is getting jealous.

Clover

I am not JEALOUS.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake under their feet, the citizens and the other tourist started to run for their lives. And then all of a sudden the Sagrada Família and all of the other buildings in the same area started to be lifted up from their foundation and along with cars, trucks and fortunate.

Blaine

Wow looks like everything around use is getting lifted up into the air.

Clover

Including the Sagrada Família.

Sam

And it looks like its "Spy time".

The Spies ran and jump into the air and transform into their spy suits and uses their jet packs to blast off into the air. Suddenly incoming cars and other debris started to rain down onto the spies. The Spies dodged them incoming debris.

Clover

Ok whoever is doing this to use has a grudge against us

Sam

Quick chew the bubble shield bubble gum.

All of the Spies put a piece of Bubble Shield Bubble Gum in their mouths and chewed and then blow a bubble shield around themselves. As the debris attack them the bubble shield worked and the debris is bouncing back at them.

Alex

Wow the shield really works.

Britney

The longer the bubble stays we can bring everything back to the ground.

All of a sudden swords and knifes are flying towards the spies causing the bubble shield to pop and also shredded some of their spy suits and gave them cuts.

Sam

Well looks like the bubble shield isn't strong enough to hold against sharp objects.

Clover

You think look at what the swords done to me and our spy suits.

And all of a sudden the gravity causes the spies to crash into the Sagrada Família.

Britney

Ok first the buildings and the other stuff started to float into the air and now something.

Blaine

Or someone is control us.

All of a sudden a train crashes through the Sagrada Família. The Spies dodged the incoming train and suddenly out of nowhere green train tacks came out of the blue leading the train out of the Sagrada Família.

Britney

Green Train tracks out of nowhere where did we see that before?

The Spies uses their jet packs to blast off out of the Sagrada Família to see where did the green train track came from.

As the Spies gotten out of the Sagrada Família they saw the train on the green train track coming down onto the normal train track. The Green train track disappeared. And the spies see that the Green Lantern was here to help them.

Green Lantern

Hello I'm the Green Lantern I came to help you.

Blaine

Sweet first Superman, then Batman.

Clover

Then Wonder Woman.

Alex

Then the Flash

Sam

And now the Green Lantern.

Britney

So why are you doing here Mr. Lantern?

Green Lantern

Well Batman send me down here to help you guys find out who is causing all of this mayhem.

All of the citizens and tourist are running for their lives as the cars and the debris fall to the ground.

Green Lantern

Ok here's the plan will split into three times half of us will bring the buildings down and the other half protects the citizens.

Clover

I'll go with Blaine.

Britney

My I join your team

Blaine

Of Couse Brit.

Clover gotten made with jealousy.

Green Lantern

Well then you three bring the buildings down while we protect the citizens and tourist, by the way you make a great Green Lantern.

Sam

Who me?

Green Lantern

Yes you have the right color for the suit and all we need now it's the simile.

Sam blushed.

The citizens and tourist ran for their lives. Sam and Alex landed to the ground leading them to safety.

Sam

Come everyone let the pros handle this.

Alex

Yes single file single file.

Suddenly cars and debris fall onto Sam and Alex but out of nowhere the Green Lantern made a green umbrella appear from his ring.

Sam

Thanks Green Lantern for the umbrella.

Alex

Yeah and how do you do that?

Green Lantern

It's simple the power from my ring can create hard light energy constructs in any shape I imagine so in short from I can imagine anything to help me from the ring by thinking it.

Sam

So you mean anything

Alex

You mean anything.

Green Lantern

Yes I use the ring for battle and saving lives not for fun.

Alex is so jealous and disappointed.

Back into the air Clover, Blaine and Britney are dodging the floating building but suddenly Clover slammed into one of those buildings.

Blaine

Wow are you ok beautiful.

Clover

Yeah I'm ok just to watch out for the floating buildings.

Britney

Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Blaine

To use the Gravity Gaming Controller

Clover

And to use the Gravity Controlling Curling Iron to place the Buildings

Blaine

Back into their proper foundations.

Britney

Of Course Clov and Blaine star

Clover

Wait your nickname to Blaine is Blaine star, but Blaine likes Blainy butter.

Blaine takes out the Gravity Gaming Controller from his back pack and Britney take out the Gravity Controlling Curling Iron from her back pack.

Blaine

Can we talk about this later?

Britney

But right now we have a job to do.

Clover sigh and took out her Gravity Controlling Curling iron and go to help to place the building back into their proper foundation.

Blaine blasted the Gravity Gaming Controller 5 times at 5 floating buildings pleasing them back down to their foundations.

Britney

Great job Blaine star

Blaine

Thanks Brit

Clover becomes Jealous. Britney and Clover blasted the Gravity Controlling Curling Irons at 10 building each pleasing them back down to the ground. While Blaine pleased the cars and trucks back to solid ground. All then the Sagrada Família started to be lifted up higher into the sky. The Green Lantern blast a sphere around the Sagrada Família trying to stop it from being lifted into space.

Green Lantern

I can't control it much longer use your gadgets to bring the Sagrada Família back into his foundation.

Clover and Britney fired the Gravity Controlling Curling Iron at the Sagrada Família and Blaine fired the Gravity Gaming Controller at the Sagrada Família and Sam and Alex joined in too with their Gravity Controlling Curling Irons. With team work the spies and the Green Lantern placed the Sagrada Família back onto solid ground.

The Citizens and the tourist ran towards them as they floated to the ground.

Blaine

Nice work Brit

Britney

You too Blaine Star

Blaine and Britney did a secret hand shake. Clover was so furious and jealous.

Sam

Great uses of your ring.

Green Lantern

Thanks you might get for yourself soon.

Sam

Really me a ring like yours

Blaine

We'll save that for later but right now who is doing all of this?

Green Lantern

Might be the works of Doctor Polaris.

Alex

Who's Doctor Polaris?

Green Lantern

Doctor Polaris is one of my enemies and one of the Justice League's most wanted, he uses magnetic powers to control gravity, but in this cause he is not by himself.

Britney

He might be working with someone else?

Green Lantern

Yes he might be we better split into teams of 2 to find clues to want happen here.

Clover

I'll go with Blaine.

Green Lantern

Ok Britney you take Alex and Sam you're with me.

The Spies transform from their ripped spy suits into new spy suits. And split into three directions.

While Clover and Blaine are screeching for some clues Blaine uses the clue finding robot dog to screech for a clue.

Blaine

Alright boy go sniff out a clue.

The Robot Dog ran off to find a clue.

Blaine

So Clovy what is your duel with me and Britney?

Clover

Oh what me with you and Britney oh as if.

Blaine

Hey come on there is something going on are you jealous?

Clover

As if yeah right?

Blaine

Please Clover tell me I'm now your boyfriend officially your boyfriend you can tell me anything.

Suddenly the Clue Finding Robot Dog braked because it found a Clue. Clover and Blaine are to the robot dog. As they found the robot dog they see a metal pod that was turned off.

Clover

Good Robot Dog.

Blaine

What is this?

Clover picked up her x powered to contact the others.

Clover

Guys come to this location we found something and I meant we I meant me and Blaine.

Moments later the other came to the since.

Sam

So what do you thing is this?

Green Lantern

Looks likes one of Doctor Polaris machines.

Alex

What this do?

Alex pressed a button on the pod causing the pod to float into the air and fly towards Coast City.

The Metal Pod

Now returning to Coast City.

Green Lantern

Looks likes the pod is heading back to Coast City.

Sam

And looks like we have to fallow it.

Green Lantern

I know Coast City like the back of my hand I'll lead use there.

Britney

Come there is not time to waste.

Blaine

Right back at you Brit.

Clover was angry and jealous and the spies fallow the Green Lantern to Coast City.

Moments later the metal pod came to Coast City. And the Spies and Green Lantern also arrived at Coast City.

Alex

So this is Coast City.

Green Lantern

Yes it is spend my life here as a fighter pilot.

Sam

So are you talking about your alter ego right?

Green Lantern

You mean Hal Jordon yes I am Hal Jordon.

Clover

Spoiler Much

Suddenly the Metal Pod turned to the Coast City Air force base.

Blaine

Looks like the pod is going towards the Air Force base.

Britney

And that's where we are going.

Green Lantern

Come on there is no time to lose.

The Spies and the Green Lantern fallow the Pod to the Air force base.

As the Spies and Green Lantern made it to the base the pod entered into a dark hanger.

As the Spies and Green Lantern enter into the hanger the Green Lantern uses the light from his ring to see in the dark hanger. All of a sudden the hanger ceiling started to shack and the Spies and the Green Lantern are magnetized to the ceiling.

Alex

Ok cool and creepy we are like metal and the ceiling is a magnet.

Britney

And looks like we're stuck.

Doctor Polaris

That is right.

Suddenly Doctor Polaris came out of the shadows.

Green Lantern

Doctor Polaris we're behind all of this right?

Doctor Polaris

Yes Green Lantern I had made this happened but I do had some help from them.

Major Snell and Cosmo came out from the shadows.

Sam

Major Snell.

Green Lantern

Cosmo!

Alex

Wait you know Cosmo?

Green Lantern

Yes she was my Prom date.

Clover

Well that was one night you never forget.

Cosmo

That's right Green Lantern or should I say.

Cosmo uses a magnet ray to pull Green Lantern's ring off from his figure reveling Hal Jordon.

Cosmo

Hal Jordon my ex-boyfriend from high school.

Britney

Ok first you bring her to your Prom and you dated her from High School.

Hal Jordon

Yeap that was one relationship that I had been through.

Blaine

Tell us Doctor Polaris why did you needed Major Snell and Cosmo.

Major Snell

Since he freed us from the WOOHP prison he gave use a partnership and a deal, for me realising everyone on Earth into outer space.

Cosmo

And for me bringing Space to Earth.

Hal Jordon

So what is your plain Polaris?

Doctor Polaris

Simple sending every land mark on Earth into the Sun witch I shall replace them with statues in my horror and there is nothing you could do now to stop it, now hang out here for a while we have World domination to do.

Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo left the hanger and Cosmo throw the Green Lantern ring into the garbed pale and closed the Hanger door.

Blaine

So have any idea how we can get out of this trap?

Hal Jordon

Without my ring we're useless, there's got to be a better way.

Sam

If only I can pull out the revising perfume we can get off the ceiling.

Britney

Well you better get it and fast because everything is being lifted up into the air.

Clover

Looks like the gravity is getting weaker.

Britney

And Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo already activate the machine.

Sam finally got her hands on the reversing perfume.

Sam

I got hold of the perfume.

Sam sprayed the perfume onto everyone releasing them from the ceiling and then floated into the air.

Blaine

Quick everyone put on your Zero G's boots.

The Spies put on their Zero G's boots and activated them. The trash can that holds Hal Jordon's Green Lantern ring floated to Hal Jordon. He grabbed the ring from the trash can and put it on transforming into the Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

Looks like the Green Lantern is back in business.

Alex

Now we have to stop Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo.

The Spies and Green Lantern all flouted out from the hanger.

Meanwhile on the streets of Coast City everything and everyone started to float into the air and the Moon is getting closer to Coast City.

Cosmo

Looks like my dream is coming true.

Major Snell

I have to say team work does make things better.

Doctor Polaris and Major Snell both shake each other's hands.

Green Lantern

Not so fast Doctor P.

Doctor Polaris, Major Snell, and Cosmo turned their attention to Green Lantern and the Spies.

Green Lantern

The People and everything else belongs on the ground turn off this machine and no one will get hurt.

Doctor Polaris

Expect you guys get them.

Doctor Polaris, Major Snell, and Cosmo attack at Green Lantern and the Spies. Green Lantern made a giant shield from his ring appeared in front of them. The Spies went over the shield and attacked Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo.

Doctor Polaris

Do you didn't know that I have magnetic powers.

Doctor Polaris uses the building to squish the spies. The two building smash into each other to destroy the spies.

Green Lantern

NO

Suddenly the Spies appeared in a big bubble gum shield protecting them.

Major Snell

Doctor Polaris gave me these.

Major Snell uses his magnetic gloves on the spies and to throw them into a floating building.

Cosmo

And he gave me this.

Cosmo uses her blaster that Doctor Polaris gave her to blast the spies 5 times.

The Spies came out of the smoke with some rips on their spy suits. Green Lantern made a fist out of his ring to hit Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo sending them crashing into a bus.

Doctor Polaris

Oh do you want to fight

Major Snell

Well then

Cosmo

Let's fight.

The Spies and Green Lantern clash together with Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo.

Major Snell grabbed a street light as for Blaine he pulled out the Electron matter Baseball bat from his back pack.

Blaine

Say hello to the Electro matter Baseball Bat

Major Snell and Blaine clashed like they are sword fighting. Blaine activated the electricity for the baseball bat broke the street and Blaine uses the baseball bat to knock Major Snell into a floating gas truck and on to the ground. Major Snell got up and saw his magnetic gloves where destroyed.

Major Snell

I don't needed my gloves to be you.

Major Snell took off his gloves and changed at Blaine, but Blaine hit him with the baseball bat sending him crashing into a floating car.

Cosmo blasted her blaster multiple times at the Green Lantern while he made a force field around him with his ring.

Cosmo

How dare you dump my at the move, HOW DARE YOU.

Cosmo set her blaster to full power to break Green Lantern's Forcefield sending him flying into the building. Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney tackled Cosmo right into another floating building

Clover

Listen Lady you have a grudge against Green Lantern.

Cosmo

Yeah he dumped me after Prom.

Clover

Oh that was not a good Prom for you.

Cosmo

You Think

Cosmo blasted her blaster at the spies, but they all dodged the blast but the beam hit the Green Lantern sending him flying into another floating building.

Green Lantern

I am so glad that I broke up with you.

All of a sudden Doctor Polaris uses his powers on the spies and slam them 8 times into the floating building.

Britney

We have to find the machine that is doing all of this.

Suddenly Doctor Polaris uses his powers on Blaine and sending him crashing into the other causing them to break down the wall of the floating building. The Spies picked themselves up and blood was coming out from their bodies and some of rips are torn on their spy suits.

Blaine pulls out the clue finding robot dog.

Blaine

Alright boy find us the machine that is making all of this happen.

The Clue Finding Robot Dog floats out of the building and then breaks and pointed his nose to the machine at the top of the floating city hall.

Green Lantern

Looks like you robot dog gadget found the machine.

Sam

And it looks like it's at the top of the city hall.

Alex

Some on we have to destroy it.

As the Spies and Green Lantern floated their way to the machine that is on top of the city hall. All of a sudden Doctor Polaris uses his powers to push them all down to the ground.

Doctor Polaris

You're not going to ruin our plan.

Major Snell

Blast them to ashes Cosmo

Cosmo

Gladly.

Cosmo settled her blaster to full power and zapped at the Spies and Green Lantern. But Green Lantern uses his ring to make a Forcefield appeared around them.

Clover

We can't give up.

Blaine

Yeah there are too many people depending on us.

Britney

Do you have any bright ideas?

Green Lantern

Jest this one "In Brightest Day in Blackest Night no evil shall escape my sight".

Alex

What is he doing?

Britney

Looks like he is doing the Green Lantern Oath.

Blaine

Great Observation Brit

Clover is still jealous.

Green Lantern

Let those who worship evil's might

Doctor Polaris

More Power, Cosmo, More Power.

Cosmo set the blaster up to maximum.

Major Snell

It's over spies.

Doctor Polaris

Same for you Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

Beware my power.

Green Lantern uses all of the energy in his ring to save him and the Spies.

Green Lantern

GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT

With maximum power the Forcefield made Doctor Polaris, Major Snell and Cosmo fly into the floating building crashing the wall. Clover grabbed Cosmo's blaster that is floating in the air and blast the blaster at the machine causing the machine to be destroyed.

As the machine was destroyed the gravity returned to normal the moon is back where it belongs and all of the building and everyone were floating back onto solid ground.

Everyone cheered and ran to help up the Green Lantern and the Spies. Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came into Coast city.

Jerry

Well done Spies and Green Lantern well looks like there are more heroes out there to see.

The WOOHP agents arrested Major Snell and Cosmo.

WOOHP agent

Jerry looks like Doctor Polaris is missing

Jerry

Oh my

Green Lantern

Hey the Justice League will handle this you just take those to into jail.

Sam

With all of that power in that small ring how much will it hold.

Green Lantern

A LOT but it needs to be recharged.

The Green Lantern took off into the sky.

Green Lantern

Hope to see you all again and remember there is more then on Green Lantern in the Universe.

The Green Lantern took off into the sky and right into space to the Justice League Watchtower.

Blaine

Now Clover do you have some jealous on your mind?

Britney

Yeah Blaine told this to me?

Clover

Ok fine I am jealous because since you partner up with Britney I feel like you guys have more things in common, but now you are with me again I'm just worried that you might dump me again and start to date Britney, will you forgive me?

Britney

Relax Clover, while Blaine told me all about you and him.

Blaine

Yeah while I was at the WOOHP Australia office I told Britney that I was in a relationship with you.

Sam

See there is nothing to worry about.

Britney

But I am dating Dane now so how about you Blaine I and Dane could go on a double date sometime.

Clover

That sound like a totally good idea.

Alex

Now everything is back to normal.

Blaine

Yeah and now let's celebrate I hope there is a Burger Restraint here in Coast City.

Clover

Remember Blaine I'm a vegetarian.

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile back at Lex Luthor's hide out Mandy uses a highly powerful blaster to shoot at pictures of Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine. After that was over Mandy blow at the barrel of the blaster. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mandy opened the door and it was Doctor Polaris.

Mandy

Who do you so post to be?

Doctor Polaris

Doctor Polaris and is Lex Luthor around.

Mandy

Yes he is in the workshop.

Doctor Polaris walked into Lex Luthor's workshop while Lex Luthor was working on his battle armour.

Lex Luthor

Well, well and if it's Doctor Polaris how are you this evening?

Doctor Polaris

Well I ran into some of those spies of WOOHP that Mirror Master told us about and they defeated me and my other helpers of mean.

Mandy

Well if you want something done you have to let me handle the killing.

Mandy pulls out a throw knife and throw it at the wall.

Doctor Polaris

Well you trained her well Luthor, the Legion of Doom will found her festinating.

Mandy Smiled evil.

The End


End file.
